Featherless
by stardustandfragments
Summary: As death envelopes her, nightmares release him. Rated just to be safe; one-shot.


It was a fleeting thought, but Marlene was thankful for the transmitter.

It kept the senseless tears from slipping out, it choked back the cowardly pleads just on her lips. It allowed her to die with her pride still intact.

_I can't choose my life over theirs... I will be brave. I will be Dauntless. That has always been my fate. _She thinks even though her heart's beating a mile a minute.

Her eyes never leave Tris', seeing her decision buried beneath the pounding fear and adrenaline, the heart-wrenching truth and the unending guilt written all over her face.

_I forgive you_. She thinks as her body falls into empty arms.

* * *

He's having a nightmare. Marlene…

"Mar!" he screams, the fear consuming him until he knows nothing else.

His body is tipped as far over the edge on the building as he can, desperately holding on.

"Uriah… you have to let me go." She says while tilting her face so she can see him. A genuinely sweet smile makes his tears stream faster and her fingers loosen in his.

"Mar…! Marlene, I could never let you go." He whispers as a tear falls and smashes onto her face. She closes her eyes almost contentedly but he sees as her own tears mix with his until the rivulets are nothing but proof of their pain and sorrow.

"I love you Uriah. I think I always have." She says with a short laugh. There's something like regret he can hear in it, like she was scolding herself for being stupid enough not to have realized it earlier. He laughs too but sadly. No matter how many ways he looked at it, scrutinizing every moment of their lives from the first moment they met, to their first kiss, Marlene would always have his heart whether she had wanted it or not.

"I've always loved you Mar, I always will." He says while trying to adjust his grip, but it's impossible. If he shifts his fingers in any way she'll be gone.

_Don't say goodbye. _He thinks but he knows that in her own way, she already has.

"Then smile." Seriousness creeps into her tone as he gazes into those eyes. Tears stream silently down her face but her eyes beseech him. He can't possibly say no.

"Of course Mar. I'll see you at the bottom." He jokes with the barest hint of a smile. It's enough, and Marlene bestows such an angelic smile upon him that he almost believes that nothing is wrong. Uriah has a sudden urge to memorize that face; from the dimples carved so lovingly into each cheek, to the fathomless eyes that never gazed at him with judgement or loathing to the smooth curve of her lips that brought him to his very knees every time a smile was aimed his way, Uriah didn't want to have to go a second without looking at those features.

"I'm so sorry Uriah…" she whispers so quietly he almost doesn't quite catch it. Her voice shatters along with his heart. She's drifting into nothing.

"Marlene!" he screams desperately, so loudly that it tears up his throat, that it echoes in his head, that it shakes him to the very core.

She doesn't respond but closes her eyes. Her hands are clutched to her chest as if in prayer, his falling angel. She has no wings to fly on.

* * *

Uriah jolts up in his bed, hand reaching for his throat. It felt raw and swollen as if he'd actually been screaming and he feels wetness streaking down his cheeks.

But he has no time to fix himself; Dauntless is in chaos.

His first instinct is to find her, find Marlene.

* * *

_Uriah? I wish you were here with me. NI wish I could feel you one more time, is that so selfish? Your arms around me, I want them there. But I have only the wind today._

Marlene feels the simulation fall away. She is in control again.

_Uriah? Remember when we zip-lined off the Hancock building? It feels just like that, like I can fly. But with your arms around me I knew I could fly, I could've done anything with you._

She doesn't watch as the ground rushes up to meet her.

_I have wings Uriah. I can fly, I'm not scared. I feel Dauntless. I _am_ Dauntless. _

She smiles.


End file.
